


sweet chocolate biscuits

by hxnkychxteau



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Baking, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Madderton AU, One Shot Collection, Pet Names, Sickfic, Whump, i love them, mlm, mostly lowercase because author is gay and hates capital letters, no smut (as of now), silly boys in love, spicy cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnkychxteau/pseuds/hxnkychxteau
Summary: literally just a series of very short and self-indulgent madderton one shots.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. baking!

it was a nice day; sunny and warm, with just the right amount of wind. the windows of the little house stood wide open. birds sang in the trees outside, serenading the world with their melodic chirps.  
taron stood in the kitchen with an apron tied loosely around his sturdy waist. he hummed quietly to himself as he gathered the ingredients to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies. he'd decided to surprise his boyfriend, rich with one of his favorite treats. rich was currently at work. he was filming a scene for a new movie he was in, but would be home any time.  
taron could hear the low hiss of the gas oven as it heated up. he sighed happily.  
with a wooden spoon, the brunette stirred the thick batter until it was the right consistency. he stuck a finger into the dough and popped it in his mouth, satisfied with the taste.  
one by one, taron spooned dollops of dough onto a cookie sheet, before sliding it into the oven. he set a timer, put some tea on, and began to wash the dishes while he waited for the cookies to finish baking.  
when rich entered their house, he was immediately greeted by the welcoming smell of baked goods. a smile crossed his thin lips as he looked into the kitchen to see his lover finishing washing up.  
he walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around taron from behind. the younger man leaned into his touch.  
"good afternoon!" said the brunette.  
rich replied with a grin. "i see you're baking again" his thick scottish accent made taron feel weak in the knees. taron nodded happily and glanced over his shoulder.  
the curly headed scot grabbed his wrist and spun him around, before pushing him against the counter and delivering a quick peck on the cheek.   
"you look cute in that apron."  
a low chuckle escaped taron's mouth.  
their moment was interrupted by the ding of the timer. t slipped on an oven mitt and proceeded to take the cookies out.  
he placed them on the counter to cool for a moment as he poured himself and rich cups of tea.  
richard didn't even want to wait for the cookies to finish cooling. he grabbed a warm cookie and took a bite.  
the flavor was phenomenal; sweet and buttery, full of warm and gooey chocolate chunks. it melted in his mouth.  
"how is it?" taron asked, grinning softly as rich clearly enjoyed the treat.  
"wonderful." replied the older man, before taking a sip of his tea.  
"you did so good." he wrapped his free arm around the brunette, sighing happily.  
he had everything he needed.  
a cozy house, a delicious cookie, and the best boyfriend in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hi! i hope you’re enjoying these so far. let me know if you have any requests!!


	2. hoodie

it was a cold and windy day in london. clouds hung in the overcast sky and the streets were nearly empty. it was the dreary, gloomy kind of day perfect for staying inside and cuddling up with a book and a cup of tea.   
but one couple decided to go out for a stroll, despite the weather.   
hand in hand, richard and his boyfriend walked down the paved path through town. rich had dressed appropriately for the weather, wearing a pair of sweatpants, a thick sweatshirt, and an oversized black hoodie.   
taron, however, had definitely under compensated, donning nothing but a thin jumper with jeans and a plaid scarf.   
when they first left their house, his lover had questioned his choice of clothing, but taron, being the stubborn bloke he was, swore he was fine.   
he was having second thoughts though.   
as another gust of wind swirled through the chilly winter air, the younger man's teeth chattered.   
it was hell. his lips were becoming chapped from the dryness of the air. his cheeks burned, and his nose hurt from breathing in the cold air.   
it hurt to bend his fingers and he felt as if his eyes were freezing.   
he tried breathing through the scarf, but condensation from his warm breaths quickly dampened the chunky knitted garment, rendering it moist and uncomfortable.   
he fought the urge to cross his arms to preserve his body heat, but eventually gave in, reluctantly letting go of richard's hand.   
"hey, t, are you doing alright?" the scotsman sounded concerned.   
"'m fine"   
he swiped his sleeve across his face to wipe away a bit of snot that'd begun to drip down as a result of the bitter air.   
"cold."   
"bloody idiot." richard teased, playfully smacking t on the shoulder.   
"i told you to dress for the weather."   
"yeah yeah— what are you doing?"   
t's eyes widened as he watched rich begin to peel his large hoodie off. he offered it to t, a smirk tugging the taught corners of his lips.   
with a wide grin, t immediately pulled the hoodie over his head. he felt so much warmer already, between the thickness of the fabric and rich's body heat, clinging to the hoodie; he loved it. it smelled like his boyfriend's cologne too.   
"you're never getting this back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: here’s another one!! i hope you enjoyed it :)   
> also, if you have any ideas for some more of these please let me know!! i love writing for these two, and i want to do some more <3 thanks for reading


	3. can’t stand you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **so this chapter is a little bit more sensual than the last two. there’s some spicy cuddling and if you squint, some dom/sub undertones. there’s no explicit smut, but it’s somewhat implied.**

it was a cold november night. the house smelled of coffee and pumpkin scented candles, and the only source of light was the television and the warm yellow glow of the sconce in the kitchen. wind shook the house and blew wet snow and rain against the windows.   
but rich and taron seemed oblivious to the commotion outside as they sat together on the couch. the couple was all snuggled up in a large plush blanket. taron could feel the gentle rise and fall of richard's chest as he held him closer. it was so warm; so tender. he just couldn't put the way that rich made him feel into words. he was everything. from the moment they'd met, they'd just clicked. it just felt so good to love someone as much as he did and know he was loved back.  
taron felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his lover planted a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. he felt richard's arms tighten around him and pull him to a position where he was sitting on richard's left leg, facing him. he hummed in satisfaction.   
he allowed himself to sit and admire that face. those gorgeous blue eyes, and chiseled jawline, and plump pink lips.   
and it was all his. he felt like he was living in a fairytale. the world around them seemed to slow as strong hands gently caressed taron's back.  
they pressed their foreheads together. taron could feel the warmth of richard's breath and it felt amazing. slowly, they brought their lips together for a kiss.  
richard ran his fingers through taron's hair as they kissed passionately. over the low murmur of the television, he could hear his lover's short, shallow breaths and small hums of pleasure. with a quiet grunt, he shifted once again as to push taron up against the arm of the couch.  
"richard—" the shorter man breathed as he felt heat rise from his chest to his cheeks. every breath he took smelled of richard's cologne. his stomach twisted into a knot of excitement.   
time seemed to stop as taron felt rich's lips make contact with the skin of his neck, a rush washing over him that caused his toes to curl.   
his fingertips dug into the soft cotton of his lover's black tee shirt. richard continued to decorate taron's skin with gentle nips, before trailing up to his mouth and planting a rough kiss right on his boyfriend's soft lips. taron could feel his boyfriend’s hand slide up the back of his head, and his fingers tangle in his hair, giving a gentle tug.   
this time, the kiss was longer, even more intense than the last. all of the sudden, taron found himself aware of everything around them. the slight brandy taste of richard's saliva, the feeling of stubble rubbing up against his own face, the heat suddenly surrounding him. he felt his boyfriend's cold hands slowly creep into his hoodie, strong fingers massaging his tender skin beneath the clothes. and god, the weight on top of him, pressing him into against couch cushions. the feeling of blood rushing to his head as the kiss got more intense, and the hands on his back continued to rub harder. there was a slight sting as richard dug his nails in, hard enough for taron to feel it, but not so deep as to break the skin.   
the welshman was just so vulnerable, and he found the lack of control strangely comfortable. taron really wasn’t like this with most people; he didn’t like feeling vulnerable, but he trusted richard; honestly richard could throw him against the wall and bend him over the mattress and he’d just melt.   
finally rich pulled away and opened his eyes. before him sat his boyfriend, eyes glazed over, face flushed and sweaty. his hair was a tousled mess and he could hear him panting, as though he'd just run a marathon.   
"ah... r-rich-" it took him a moment to form words. his body was still tingling with adrenaline.   
"i can't stand you." he whispered in a husky, yet shaky voice.  
"bloody hate ya too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: here’s another drabble :)   
> most of my writing tends to be domestic fluff but im down for some requests. ill write most things if there’s anything else you wanna see.


	4. disaster

taron knew he was getting sick from the moment he felt that slight tickle in his throat.  
there'd been something going around at work lately; several of his coworkers had called in earlier that week. he'd been expecting it to hit him eventually.  
but what he wasn't expecting was for it to be so bad.  
he'd done a good job keeping it a secret from rich for the first two days. his boyfriend tended to go a little overboard when it came to these things.  
but by the third day the tickly feeling had evolved into a burning sensation, almost as if he'd swallowed sandpaper. pressure built up in his head, and he felt hot and heavy all over.  
his chest ached.  
taron groaned as he peeled himself from the sheets. he carefully rose to his feet, took a few steps, and braced himself against the wall as he felt his blood rush to his head. he could see flashes of white clouding his vision, and the slight pressure across his forehead gradually starting to throb.  
once he finally felt steady enough to walk the remaining few feet to the restroom, he did so, and immediately bent over the sink to splash his face with water.  
it felt like ice against his burning skin. it would’ve been refreshing if he didn’t already feel so miserable. shudders wracked his form as he felt a few stray droplets trickle down his neck. he took a glimpse in the mirror and immediately recoiled at his run down appearance.  
dark circles hung beneath his bleary eyes; the unhealthy flush of fever crept across his slightly puffy cheeks, and his already pale skin seemed to take on a slightly grayer shade. there was really no way he could hide it now. he knew as soon as he walked downstairs richard would be all over him. taron gripped the handrail for fear life as he wobbled down the stairs. in the kitchen, the he scot was cooking breakfast, too caught up in his work to notice his boyfriend tiptoeing down. heaving a sigh, taron took a seat, folded his arms on the table and laid his head down. frankly, even the thought of trying to chew anything made his stomach flip. he laid there taking shallow breaths until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, starling him slightly. “good morning, lovely.” taron carefully lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, rich seemed to register the situation, and he was immediately bent down to eye level, cupping taron’s face with freezing hands. “awe, love.” was all he could say. once again, the welshman started to talk, but his breath hitched in his throat and he was overtaken by a bout of rattly coughs. once he’d caught his breath, he leaned into rich’s touch. “do you want your breakfast?” rich asked, and t shook his head slightly. “just wanna lay down.” rich helped him to his feet and steadied him with a hand on the waist as they made their way to the couch. as soon as t sat down and kicked a blanket over himself, rich planted a kiss to his sweat drenched temple. he speed-walked to the downstairs bathroom to grab a thermometer, and without saying a word, stuck it under taron’s tongue. he knelt down beside the sickly actor, and slicked his sweaty hair away from his face, grimacing worriedly. rich pulled the device from taron’s lips and squinted to better read it. when his vision focused and he was able to make out the small black numbers, his brows jumped and he clicked his tongue. “shit, mate. gonna go grab you some paracetamol.” the black haired man walked off again, only to return with only a glass of ice water in hand. “try and sleep, okay? we don’t have anything to give you, so i’m running to the store.” taron almost wanted to tell him to stay, and sit with him, but rich was already putting on his coat and searching his pocket for the car keys. “text me if you need anything.” taron felt overwhelmingly teary when the front door clicked shut. he sighed. he knew sleep wasn’t going to do him any good, and he’s probably just wake up hot and sweaty and even more stuffed up and nauseous than he already was. if that was even possible. he wasn’t quite sure at this point. eventually, he decided to put on a movie at a low volume just to keep him entertained and distract him from everything his body was currently deciding to do to torture him. finally, taron allowed himself to relax into the cushions, pulling his blanket up to his chin, and let his mind drift off into a fuzzy and dreamlike state. some 45 minutes or so into the breakfast club, richard slung open the door, successfully startling taron and rousing him from his feverish haze. tesco bags hung from his arms, rustling noisily as rich made his way over to the couch. richard set the bags next to t. “got you some stuff.” taron reached for the bags to take a look inside; tea bags, some tissues, a few boxes of flu tablets, and some lozenges. he looked up at his lover with a slight pout etched across his chiseled features. “sit with me.” “im going to make you some tea, you need to take your medicine, and then we can cuddle, okay?” richard made his way to the kitchen to put some tea on the kettle. meanwhile, t fumbled with the blister pack, struggling to peel off the backing and get to the medication. when he finally got them out, he popped them in his mouth, and swallowed them without a drink. bad decision. the action left his throat dry and scratchy and as hard as he tried he wasn’t able to stop himself from dry retching into his palms at the aftertaste of the chalky tablets. he reached for the glass of ice water on the coffee table, and took a few sips, which were thankfully enough to calm his gag reflex. “do we need to go to the restroom?” richard yelled from the kitchen, clearly hearing the ruckus. “no, love, ‘m fine.” speaking alone seemed to make his voice feel even worse. soon enough, the kettle began to whistle, leaving a god awful ringing in taron’s ears, and shortly after, richard made his way back to the sitting room with a steaming cup of tea. he handed the mug to his boyfriend, and sat down beside him, feeling taron immediately lean towards him as he took a small sip. the drink was hot and felt good going down, though he couldn’t taste it of course, and it was less than appetizing. after downing about half of the tea, taron placed the cup on the coffee table next to the couch. he laid against the scot with a rattly sigh that turned into another fit of hacking coughs. richard bit his lip and placed a hand on his back in a more than futile attempt to provide a bit of comfort. when he finally stopped coughing, he slumped pathetically against richard with a wheezy sigh that made the other’s heart shatter. he stared up at his lover with his face flushed bright red, and tears welling in his eyes, taking in shallow breaths through slightly parted lips. “you’re a fuckin disaster, mate.” “no shit.” taron reached pathetically across rich’s lap to grasp at a box of kleenex. he unproductively blew his nose and tossed the tissue to the ground. “ugh, dicky.” he complained, voice nearly cracking. “yes, loves?” “can’t fuckin breathe.” “i know, baby. maybe sit up?” rich turned towards taron and pulled him in so he was sitting back against him, between his legs. he took taron’s clammy hands into his and squeezed them tight

“this good?”  
taron nodded and much as he could manage and leaned closer to rich to try and hide how badly he’d started to shiver. rich seemed to notice this, and he wrapped his arms around t’s chest, cringing as he felt his breath shudder with every inhale, trapped by a web of phlegm.  
taron muttered something incoherent as he felt the effects of the tablets kick in, and his eyelids began to drift shut.  
“hm?”  
“love you lots, dickie.”  
“love you more, t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a bit longer, i hope that’s okay. :D sorry for not updating as often as i planned on, ive been really busy lately i guess. hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	5. stormy night

rain pattered against the windows and crashes thunder roared from the clouds. ruthless winds shook the house. lightning illuminated the sullen sky. it'd been doing this for the last hour, and it didn't appear to be letting up anytime soon.   
not that the couple minded, though. they were perfectly content sitting on the couch together, huddled under a mound of blankets and tangled within eachothers arms with a movie playing at low volume on their TV.  
richard sighed, the smallest smile tugging gently at the corners of his mouth. this was everything he wanted. the scot looked lovingly at the younger man laying with his head against his chest.   
he was so beautiful.   
it was nothing new to richard, of course, how handsome his boyfriend was. yet somehow, it managed to take his breath away every time he looked at taron.   
his skin was pale and slightly textured, and his long eyelashes slightly brushed the tops of the ruddy apples of his cheeks. the corners of his thin and slightly chapped lips curled into a slight smile.   
"you know i love you, right?" richard cooed, receiving a quiet hum of affirmation in response.  
their moment of affection was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder as the sky lit up and then the whole room went black.   
"damn, the power's cut." the scotsman grumbled beneath his breath.   
"better light a few candles i guess." he prepared to stand up to go get the candles, but his boyfriend groaned in protest, tightening his grip on richard's arm.   
"stay. let's just sleep." taron insisted.   
"that works for me."   
the storm continued to rage outside while the lovers fell asleep to the sound of rain and thunder in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!! it’s been a while! this ones a bit shorter but there’s some more coming soon


End file.
